The present invention relates to a broach tool and a broach insert according to the preambles of the independent claims.
Broach tools have been used for many years for the machining metallic materials. A conventional broach tool has a number of broach inserts threaded on a threaded rod and fixed by means of a nut. Conventional broach tools have the disadvantage that the replaceability of worn broach inserts has been problematic. Furthermore, in other cases, damage to a cutting edge or some part of the tool has frequently resulted in the entire broach tool having been discarded or in a need of dismantling the entire broach tool. The material from which a unitary broach tool is manufactured has usually been restricted to high-speed steels because of the relatively high cost associated with materials such as cemented carbide.
Although many of the previously known broach tools, which have comprised broach inserts clamped into a tool body, have been a step in the right direction, additional improvements are needed.
It is desirable to provide a broach tool in which the broach inserts are easily replaceable.
It is desirable to provide a stable broach tool.
It is desirable to provide a broach tool where the broach inserts have a good precision.
It is desirable to provide a broach tool that brings savings to the user.
According to an aspect of the present invention, a broach tool for chip removing machining of metals comprises an elongate holder and at least one cutting unit, the holder comprising at least one recess for receipt of the cutting unit, the broach tool having a feeding direction, the broach tool comprising at least one clamping member for each cutting unit, each clamping member being arranged in front of the cutting unit in the feeding direction, wherein the cutting unit is a replaceable broach insert comprising a base part and a cutting part, a notch being formed centrally in a rear side surface of the broach insert and the recess comprises a rear wall formed with a projection being arranged to be elastically deformed by the notch.
According to another aspect of the invention, a broach insert for chip removing machining of metals comprises a base part and a cutting part, the cutting part comprising waved cutting edges, the broach insert being insertable in a recess of an elongate holder, wherein the broach insert comprises a notch formed centrally in a rear side surface of the broach insert, the notch being arranged to elastically deform a projection formed in the recess.